


Ungrateful

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [23]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Bust Fic, Drabble, Gen, ray did it again, when is he not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 23 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: Peter Venkman Being SarcasticWhen is he not?
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Kudos: 8





	Ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble day.

The man's horror-stricken face was one they had seen often. It was an unfortunate side effect of the professional paranormal elimination business that occasionally some minor property damage would occur.

Or a car would get immolated.

Ray triumphantly lifted the smoking trap off the pavement before turning to the gibbering man standing in front of his smouldering vehicle. "Sir, there's no need to panic. The danger is passed! I know things looked a little hairy there for a minute. But it was amazing to see, wasn't it?"

Being addressed seemed to snap the man out of his state of fright. He whirled toward the Ghostbusters, glaring at Ray, who was closest. "You-you're nuts!" he snapped, backing away toward the sidewalk. "Get off your damn happy pills and face reality!" He took off at a fast walk, presumably heading to the payphones on the corner. Ray looked perplexed.

Peter brushed blackened burnt slime residue off his shoulder and sleeve. "Happy pills? If someone could bottle whatever he's got, they'd be rich," he said. Winston was the only one close enough to hear him and chuckled.

While Ray regarded the car-shaped pile of ashes in the street, Peter joined him so he could prod him toward Ecto, eager to get the trap stored and get headed back home.

"You'd think he would have been more excited to witness the full spectrum of offensive capabilities from a pyroplasmic entity at a safe distance," Ray mused, not at all offended by the citizen's outburst in his direction.

"Must be having an off day or something," Peter agreed.


End file.
